


Love me, love me tenderly

by NykoKaamos



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 伊万喜欢上炮友卢卡，却觉得两人的距离越来越远。





	Love me, love me tenderly

**Author's Note:**

> 被催了多次的炮友转正终于出来……然而似乎不太好吃。

“可以射在里面吗？”结束高速抽插，没有薄膜保护的阴茎顶端缓缓顶进深处的穴肉，拉基蒂奇趴在莫德里奇身上问。

被压在身下的人扭头反问他最近是否还有和别人做。但莫德里奇知道拉基蒂奇没有，待炮友和待恋人一样认真，说一个就仅一个。不过唯一的恋人是因为专一，唯一的炮友则是因为卫生。他只是想听对方说“睡你一个就忙不过来，哪还有别人，卢卡”，不算漂亮却能让他心跳漏一拍的话。

臀部往后顶，两团肉磨着拉基蒂奇的囊袋，肉穴将阴茎绞紧，诱导龟头留下奶白印记。刚结束高潮的人把莫德里奇压在床上，手指故意隔着因为匆忙而未脱下的衬衫揉捏他的一边乳头，另一只手撸动还差最后一次释放的性器，仍埋在对方体内的疲软性器缓缓抽动，刚喷射出的精液从肉红的穴口溢出。

拉基蒂奇靠在莫德里奇耳边，声音如被救助上岸的落水者般无力。他称赞莫德里奇的身体有多好，让对方的意识攀向高潮，没过多久便射了出来。

他使用拉基蒂奇的浴室，准确说是二人一同。公寓的主人埋在他的双腿间，用手指清理自己在穴内留下的白色标记，同时和莫德里奇聊天。聊电视上屋子外的新闻，习题上的疑惑，绝不聊生活，炮友绝不分享生活。平静的对话中掺杂后穴受刺激时莫德里奇叫出的呻吟。

在门口送别时，拉基蒂奇的手伸进莫德里奇的铅灰牛仔裤。一周一两次，一次两三个小时，远远不够，想要更多。不久前刚被浴巾擦拭干的私处再度溢出汗，莫德里奇用额头抵着拉基蒂奇的下巴，说不行，不能在炮友家过夜。他以前甚至不去对方家，只愿在酒店里程序地解决。

吞下肮脏床单的洗衣机滚了二十分钟，拉基蒂奇仍在拿着手机等来电。在那之前，他把头埋进那一床单的汗液、精液、润滑剂交融气味，它们总不会好闻，但打上“莫德里奇的”修饰后给予他身心的欣悦。洗衣机脱水甩干时，机器的震动送思绪回卧房又绕了一圈。他们这晚是怎么做的。刚把外套挂上衣帽架的莫德里奇说他最近要和导师做项目，以后可能不会常来，可以吗。

“可以吗？”——拉基蒂奇回复不了拒绝的答案。相比挑起麻烦的风波不如顺着对方的意愿走。他撞得用力，不粗鲁但蛮横地往莫德里奇的前列腺砸，宛如一根带温度和感情的振动棒，弄得身下的人不断颤抖，夹紧穴内性器的同时有力的双腿绞上他的腰部后，床仿佛即将散架般“吱呀”地震颤。

没有等来绵长的来电提示，而是轻巧的简讯提示声，在洗衣机停止运作的那刻。

“ _回到宿舍了。刚才去吃了点东西，所以晚了些。_ ”

他回“好的，晚安”，心里要说的是“为什么不和我说你饿”。手艺是普通，但简单的面至少能做得好吃。

遇见时莫德里奇就在吃这个。边往嘴里塞卷曲的长面条、边兴高采烈地和对面的人讲昨晚主队的精彩表现，手舞足蹈以至于手中的叉子掉落在地。来隔壁学校找朋友玩的拉基蒂奇恰逢在餐厅里用餐，不自觉往发出清脆声响的地方望，看到了弯腰捡叉子的莫德里奇——被塞进尺码偏大的学院文化连帽衫中，内里没有打底衫，弯腰太多导致裸露的胸口从宽大的领口中泄出。

邻座的朋友挪来甜点，白色的椰奶啫喱上有红豆，“要不要尝尝？”拉基蒂奇摆着手说已经吃饱，然后假装观察陌生的餐厅，实际目标准确地是莫德里奇的方向。

莫德里奇也在看他。目光不小心撞上时他别过头，头发捋在耳后问对面的同学，“你身后那个额头大的金发男是谁”。不知道，第一次见，对方答。那缘分作罢，他还做不到在大庭广众之下向毫无交集的陌生人要电话号码。

断了的缘分在不久后续上。拉基蒂奇准时在机场出口等候洛夫伦。刚回来的人走到自己面前时，他才发现有一人被挡在了对方身后。

“这是莫德里奇，同一趟航班的。听说没有来接他的人，我们送他一起回去吧，他就在伯纳乌。”

“我可以和德扬一起下。”扣好安全带后莫德里奇说。两所学校相隔不远，夜晚从一边走到另一边并不会很危险。

“反正我没事做，绕一个弯开进你们学校并不麻烦。”拉基蒂奇把洛夫伦丢在学校宿舍门口时说。他自认自己的用意明显。车子驶出学校时他问莫德里奇饿不饿，附近有仍在营业的餐厅，又是一次暗示与一次让对方离开的机会。后座的人托着下巴看窗外的漆黑，脑内闪过数个搭车客都市传说，最后还是说“有一点”。和“随便”、“并不坏”与“还好”一样，原本否定却又含糊允许的回答。

餐桌下相互摩擦的脚踝已让目的和答案明确，只差把面前的两盘面清空。再消耗毫无意义的一刻钟，他们在餐厅门口附近的拐角抵墙接吻。用舌吻清空莫德里奇嘴内的肉酱味后，拉基蒂奇拿出车钥匙，“我去买安全套和润滑剂。天冷了，你先回车里去吧。”

开个房间，附近的酒店多得很，但莫德里奇确信拉基蒂奇想立刻在车里做。他拉下裤头，躲在有前座遮挡的后座，张着腿一手做扩张、一手抚慰性器，希望车的主人不要责备透明黏湿的前液滴落在皮座，反正他们待会要留下的液体可太多。拉基蒂奇从仍亮灯的便利店回来时，看到他的后穴已吞进了三指，手指与肉穴摩擦的声响像有咸湿唾液陪伴的亲吻声。

电台里的歌里唱“ _Est-ce que tu aimes le sexe?_ ”，坐在拉基蒂奇身上的莫德里奇跟着学，问他“Est-ce que tu aimes le sexe?”被问的人沿着他的脊柱从上往下抚摸，直到迎接交合的入口。指甲磨擦穴口周围的褶皱，“你知道这是什么意思么？”，他问莫德里奇。莫德里奇摇头，说不知道，他几乎不懂法语，只是听到“ _sexe_ ”便想顺应气氛地用。

“或许你下次可以告诉我，拉基蒂奇。”他说。然后搂抱着拉基蒂奇的头颅开始上下摇动身体。完全吞下，被撑大的肉穴的边缘与垂落的拉基蒂奇的阴囊亲吻；或是只留顶端在穴口处，让淌在穴内的拉基蒂奇的前液与润滑剂顺着重力流下，流上伞状龟头，让它更水润，最后再猛地坐下，汁液飞溅。

莫德里奇叫得大声，拉基蒂奇操得蛮力，都不去管车子震动的幅度或他们的喘息与呻吟是否有溢出。如果拉基蒂奇还想把车开到附近来，他是该看看挡风玻璃前有午夜醉酒的两三人在观看如动物般热烈、粗野地交媾着的他们。那些眼神迷离的男人对着莫德里奇留汗的背与屁股吹起下流的酒味口哨，或是送给因莫德里奇身体上下起伏而偶尔从肉穴里露出的拉基蒂奇的粗长阴茎。莫德里奇回头看，羞耻心被杀死一般地对路人不理不顾，反而骑得更用力，一不小心让拉基蒂奇的性器完全脱离他的肉体。他习惯地坐下后它刺进两边臀肉之间的缝隙里。那些女孩给男孩乳交时是否也会有快感？反正莫德里奇用臀部给埋在臀缝里抽插的性器按摩时是有。

“留个电话？告诉我那句话是什么意思。”走进宿舍前莫德里奇对拉基蒂奇说，一手是行李箱拉杆，另一手是待会要丢的装着对方精液的安全套。

拉基蒂奇递过手机，看莫德里奇那带着各种液体味道的手指在手机上飞舞，输入号码与名字，“当然你想改成‘一夜情伯纳乌男’也无所谓”。他忍不住凑上前亲吻莫德里奇灰黑衬衫下的脖颈肌肤，把车内性爱时忍着没说的对肉体的夸赞说出口。

一周后，拉基蒂奇在酒店开的房间里侧入莫德里奇时告诉了他那句话是什么——“我的法语也不太好，它大致是‘你是否喜欢性爱’的意思，所以，你喜欢吗，卢卡？”两边乳头同时被揉捏的莫德里奇花了长时间在各个呻吟之间组织简短语句，“我可以下次再告诉你”。

每次做爱留有疑问，在下一次见面时寻找答案。久之便无形中变成了固定的约炮。在车里或酒店，莫德里奇的坚持。直到那天清晨刚洗完澡的他被扒下底裤后入，拉基蒂奇靠着他的肩头，边抽插边抱怨酒店的牙刷让他的牙龈发疼，“别谈给你口交，吃饭时都不舒服。”可以说“自己带上洗漱用品不就好了吗”的莫德里奇动了恻隐之心，打破自我设下的圭臬顺着拉基蒂奇的心愿走，“那以后就去你家吧，伊万。我们总不能在我的宿舍做”。

独居时可以随便乱丢的袜子卷入洗衣机，使用次数屈指可数的炉具也全都清洗一遍，像在要与久不见的亲友会面一般，拉基蒂奇将公寓里的一切打理好。最后等来的是汗干的莫德里奇走下床，问他浴室在哪，他洗完澡就回去。

他的话提示着拉基蒂奇他们在做什么。两个在床事上口味相似的人，纯粹地操，来回摩擦，肉体交欢，不是涉及情感的“做爱”，只是一个柱状的符号和一个圆形的符号相交，浅薄可笑。纯肉体关系不比灵肉结合的恋爱关系容易经营——无目的地走，没有一条线引着他走，他只会沿着身体线条往生殖器官去。时刻要担心什么时候结束，比恋爱还没有征兆与警告。他们在做的事像有过的恋爱和上过的课程一样，最初始一点就燃、饶有趣味，后来逐渐融为日常生活的一部分，便开始嚼之无味。年轻的身体还不至于在短短的近一年里衰老松弛，只是拉基蒂奇看得到莫德里奇的冷静比热情更占上风，而他在心理和身体受满足度的两个极端落差中饱受煎熬。

被问到喜欢的缘由谁都会哑口无言，拉基蒂奇不例外。操出感情也是个理由，虽然大概率地会被听到的人取笑，但这也是他苦心孤诣用肉体填充而来的情感。他还听朋友提到莫德里奇踢球拿的奖杯、学习拿的奖学金、助人获得的美好声誉……包括一段少年时期两败俱伤的情史，都是莫德里奇没向他诉说的事。因为二人共处时必要的只有呻吟和喘息，其它一切都是对炮友封存的不必要。事实因转述而被蒙上神秘色彩，被神秘色彩包裹着的亮眼的莫德里奇又让拉基蒂奇往对他的好感瓶里多注入几分，让他主宰他的灵魂。

“ _好的，晚安。_ ”

界面往上是他们近一年的对话记录。最多出现的是礼仪用句，偶有地址，穿插一些对着晨勃或睡前的阴茎拍摄的自渎照片或视频。视频里有摩擦的声响，由干涩到湿润，有时会有音响在播放的歌曲，当然还有粗喘声。那些挑逗话—— _我想立刻操到你_ ， _你让我潮湿让我淫荡_ ， _请捅到我喉咙阴暗处_ ——只存在于情侣的视频。而他们不是情侣。拉基蒂奇会在他们的身体交合时夸赞莫德里奇，而莫德里奇也会在无意识呼唤“伊万”中夹带不自觉的赞叹，但等到下床恢复理智后它们全数消失。

_让一切顺其自然吧。不要再去想。_ 拉基蒂奇把手机丢在床头。他们的关系总归要结束的，明天或后天，明年或后年，因为厌倦或一方的离开。莫德里奇有他的项目要忙，而他也有自己的计划要做。该死的，一分钟前说“不要再去想”，一分钟后又用起“莫德里奇怎样，我怎样”的思维去思考。再该死的，躺上枕头的瞬间，熟悉的洗发露气味结合着汗味袭来，他想起枕头套还没更换。几小时前莫德里奇躺在这里叫出的呻吟让拉基蒂奇担心邻居会找上门。

屏幕凑过来，“我问了。是有这个项目啊，莫德里奇也在。”

拉基蒂奇把拉好拉链的背包往背上甩，拉着一边背带笑着致谢，再问如果要去看望一直在忙学习的人，该带点什么东西好。

洛夫伦不久前因为个人原因辞掉了书店的工作，课少的拉基蒂奇尝试接过它。每周五天，一天五小时，薪水不算多，但攒攒总会足够买心仪的那一套图册。面试的内容不多不难，还是看印象分的工作，会多国语言这一点加了很多分，必备的技能是不要让来店里睡觉的猫划破了书。

书店在莫德里奇的学校门口，拉基蒂奇想着结束面试后去他的宿舍探望一个星期未见的人，却担心这样主动的行为会让对方恼怒。 _只是炮友关系。_ 他提示自己，但犹豫再三后还是走进隔壁的杂货店。 _给一直忙着学习的人带点什么东西好？_ 没有答案。最后他捧着印象中莫德里奇喜爱的零食、抱着小瓶的酒往对方宿舍跑。酒精会干扰对方工作，他知道，但实在是没有什么好的备选项。

起雾的时分拉基蒂奇敲响莫德里奇的宿舍门。早早洗完澡、穿着睡衣的莫德里奇趿着鞋帮被压低的帆布鞋走到门边，“今晚你不是不回……”，在扭动门把手时他问，因为怕开门后灌进室内的冷风，所以拉低了压在头上的毛线帽。在开门的那一刻，他的话戛然而止。 _拉基蒂奇。_ 他没想到他会在这里出现，还以为外面的人是那个今晚要在实验室里忙的室友。

“晚上好，卢卡。”拎着塑料袋的右手扬起打招呼，袋子上有露水。

“晚上好。”莫德里奇表面冷静，实际因对方的突然登门而忽然无措，脚趾慌忙地撞击帆布鞋鞋尖的内一面，“伊万，很抱歉我现在没有时间……”

“不，我不是来找你……上床的。只是来看看你也不行吗？”

要记入日记，拉基蒂奇头一次打断了莫德里奇的讲话。他看莫德里奇抬头，眼中惊讶与愧疚各半，惊于拉基蒂奇难得的直白，愧于自己误解了对方的好意。确实是不行，炮友应该互不接触对方的生活。不过莫德里奇没有恪守原则，放下门把手转身邀请来人的进入。

二人间宿舍比不上单人公寓，床头对面就是桌椅，坐在单人床尾上的拉基蒂奇能闻到莫德里奇身体上的味道。再过分一点就要甜腻的乳木果味，他想问莫德里奇是如何在这种浓郁气味的缠绕下静心完成作业——笔在纸张上挥舞着似乎不会有卡壳时刻，或者是顺畅的键盘敲击声。手肘旁是杂货店的塑料袋，遇到房间内的暖气后更多的水珠凝结下坠，在莫德里奇的课本封面上留下一小滩水，而他似乎没有发现这些。

拉基蒂奇把袋子递给莫德里奇时对方婉拒，摆着手说：“伊万，我们只是……”。他的话还没结束，拉基蒂奇便说：“我也只是想对一个好人好，不行吗？”

他大胆得出乎预料，趁莫德里奇吃惊的间隙完成任务，把装着零食与酒的袋子放在桌面上，准备就要从这尴尬微妙的气氛中抽脱、离开。

但莫德里奇对他说：“坐一下吧，太冷了，吹一会暖气。”然后跑到课桌前继续自己的作业。

动笔时侧脸，把遮挡的长发捋至耳后，思考时会用手指卷起发尾，莫德里奇无意识的举动被拉基蒂奇记在心。他想自己是第一次、大概也是最后一次看这样的莫德里奇，不掺肉欲与色情，裹得严实地在桌前做着严肃学术，与他们赤裸地在床单上肮脏的交媾相反。

双眼疲惫时莫德里奇终放下笔，拿起右手边的马克杯喝早已凉了的水。拉基蒂奇趁不会打扰对方的时刻开口，“我找了一份兼职工作，会比较忙，如果你想要的话……卢卡，提早和我说一声。”

吻上桌面的马克杯底发出“咔哒”一声。

“好的。”莫德里奇说。然后拿起搁置在稿纸上的笔继续他的演算。

一个因学业而没空，一个因工作而忙，空闲时刻也不会百分百重合。 _就这样了_ ，炮友的分开也就这样，和那些没空凑一起吃饭、去游乐园而分手的情侣没差。莫德里奇开始敲击键盘，一个个键砸得响亮，弄得拉基蒂奇开始心烦意乱。

“卢卡，我回家了。”他本来就只是为了看一眼莫德里奇。

埋头在电脑前的人终于肯回首。圆滚滚的眼睛是盯还是瞪，拉基蒂奇已经分不清。他的心在莫德里奇的瞳孔中失神，想摆脱窘迫的境遇，却又因下一次何时见面的未知而想要久留。

手指离开键盘，莫德里奇咬上衣袖，狭小的宿舍让他行走三四步便能来到拉基蒂奇跟前。他仰视已经站起的拉基蒂奇，蓝绿的瞳孔里有、也没有欲望。

从顶部扯下愚蠢的毛线帽，金发泄出，走几步到门边反锁门，再走回来看拉基蒂奇，一切动作暗示得足够明显，但对方的眼神依旧平静如水。莫德里奇开始心慌，遥想到这和自己年少恋爱分手的征兆相似，那段恋情在懵懂双方的不擅经营下由粉色褪为了灰色，他在那以后认定自己是不适合恋爱和对待恋人的人，虽有动心但仅止于互不伤害的肉体关系就好。

 _互不伤害。_ 但莫德里奇确信自己划了一刀在拉基蒂奇心上。他被压在窄小的单人床上操，咬着手背的肉不让隔音令人失望的宿舍墙壁透露这里的所作所为，不听话跑出的呻吟中夹着一句句抱歉。拉基蒂奇不回话，带着恨意一般仿佛要把莫德里奇操进床垫，最后倒在他的身上、嘴贴着他的耳朵与金发，突然心软、开始啜泣。

昏睡的拉基蒂奇在凌晨一点支起身来，黄白的台灯光刺疼刚睁开的双眼。台灯前是穿着浴袍埋头苦干的莫德里奇。他的浴袍和相见那天的帽衫相似——买大了一号，后颈与一些肩膀的白肉露出。

他想做那些自制色情片里情侣爱做的：站在莫德里奇身后，双手从敞开的领口伸入衣下，在胸膛停留，玩弄乳头直至挺立；或是蹲在浴袍下、头埋在他的双腿间给他口交，要求莫德里奇在被口交期间做对所有的题，若是不对那么就要被惩罚。然而拉基蒂奇不能。炮友关系的重要原则就是不打扰彼此的生活，他刚才已经打断了一次对方的学习，现在不该。

拉基蒂奇靠在床头不知如何是好。冷夜回家不是难题，但他内心更想违背原则地留在此处——希望回被窝的声响不会传到莫德里奇耳中。在重回被窝前他又看一眼低头忙碌的莫德里奇，他真的喜欢这样的他，掩藏情欲的浴袍和书写理性的笔纸，安静纯洁地勾引人。拉基蒂奇抓过床头的手机，启动拍照程序要储存眼前的所见，在摁下屏幕里的白色圆圈时，他记起声音忘了关。

清脆的快门声像切开宁静气氛的刀，让坐在桌前的莫德里奇回头。

拉基蒂奇拿着手机与他无声对峙，在心中推测对方接下来要说的话的多种可能： _删了；不要拍照，伊万；我们只是炮友，不要忘记。_ 最后这句总能刺痛他。

而莫德里奇只是拿起手边的马克杯，穿着浴袍和不搭的帆布鞋开门走进空无一人的走廊，一分钟后盛了杯温度刚好的热水回来。

“我想你渴了，伊万。”他坐在床边，温暖的马克杯递向拉基蒂奇。

想喝得慢，在见底前至少不会被这张床的主人赶走。但在莫德里奇的注视下，拉基蒂奇还是没有耍任何伎俩地乖乖用正常速度喝完了水。

接过杯子的莫德里奇走近书桌，水杯放回日常占据的位置，灯光熄灭，房间陷入黑暗。但金棕发在穿窗入屋的路灯灯光的加持下闪耀，让拉基蒂奇还能找寻到莫德里奇——他脱下浴袍，白色的胴体在黑暗中发亮，先套上白色的底裤，再换上之前的睡衣。

蹬掉帆布鞋的莫德里奇上床，抽走拉基蒂奇枕旁的手机，调为静音后丢在床头。他一言不发，不道晚安，也不说“仅此一次打破规矩”，沉默地钻进被窝，与拉基蒂奇面对面躺好，扯高盖在他们身上的柔软棉被。

距离不会因为共度一夜而改变。莫德里奇照旧在忙学习，拉基蒂奇开始忙起书店的工作。整理、分类、对付偶尔出现的小偷不是难事，那只常溜进来玩耍、店长却又不忍心赶走的猫才令拉基蒂奇头疼。

他们在店里有过相遇，被学习弄得蓬头垢面的莫德里奇跟着要买书的朋友来，自己随便乱逛，刚从书架里抽出一本夏目漱石的《我是猫》，下一秒就被一只橘色的猫抓上了裤脚。

莫德里奇没把猫赶跑，愣在原地，“你……”

拉基蒂奇恰逢路过。听到熟悉的“喵呜”声，他放下书、蹲下身，摸着猫毛说：“你又缠上谁了，嗯？”

抱着猫起身后他才看到面前的人是谁。 _该死，应该从熟悉的帆布鞋和裤子就认出来的。_

“嗨，卢卡。”

“嗨，伊万。我……我不知道你在这里打工。”

_知道了就不会来了吗？_ ——拉基蒂奇安抚在他怀中打滚的猫，扯着笑说：“嗯，我好像还没告诉你我在哪打工。”

莫德里奇迟钝地点头，在准备说什么时被身后的朋友叫住，说是糟糕了教授现在叫他们立刻去学院里一趟。把《我是猫》推回原处，再揉揉刚才拦路的橘猫的头，莫德里奇说再见，然后跟上朋友的脚步。

他们半个月未见了，也不在电话和简讯里联络，那少有的、让拉基蒂奇觉得自己是被莫德里奇所在乎的夜晚也不被提起。像是给未来分开后的生活做预备。而在他逐渐习惯一个人——不，他本来就是一个人——时那头金发再度闯进视野。

还有四分钟洗衣程序结束。拉基蒂奇在洗衣机旁看着书等候。门铃声突然响起，他试想会不会是突然上门的莫德里奇，但事实是门外是他没心情在外面吃饭所以点回家的夜宵外卖。

“谢谢，晚安。”他和送外卖的人告别。在即将关上公寓门前，听到从楼道间传来的莽撞跑步声。

“抱歉，抱歉……”来人和被撞的外卖员道歉，有什么东西掉落。

安全套，润滑剂，拉基蒂奇看到。都是他常用的款。等阻挡视线的外卖员走后，他看见蹲在地上捡起这些的是匆忙的莫德里奇，头发是湿的，也不知道是因为奔跑而流的汗还是夜晚的雾水。

把即将要垂落的围巾围一圈甩到背后，莫德里奇拿着刚才在路上买的东西，在拉基蒂奇面前站定。

“我知道我不该说……”他粗喘着气，或许是从学校一路跑来，“……但是我想念你，伊万。”

话音未落莫德里奇便垂下头。斟酌了一路的发言听起来仍很糟糕，他的粗莽行为也是，都像是他只把拉基蒂奇当一具服侍他的肉体，高兴时用，不高兴时就丢。可还能说出什么呢，他们的关系即是如此。需要时就说一声，不想时直白地说不要。

拉基蒂奇没有回应，让莫德里奇开始怯懦，把手中未拆封的安全套与润滑剂揣进口袋，准备说“算了，晚安”，准备转身离开。

程序完成的提示音从洗衣机传来，拉基蒂奇高兴那恼人的脱水震动终于结束。好吧，但他面前的人又开始新的颤抖。他问莫德里奇为什么要买那些，对方答“担心你已经把它们丢走”，拉基蒂奇说怎么会，他们还没有说结束。他说“结束”一词时鼻尖泛起一阵酸涩。“还没有”，但总会。

进入莫德里奇的身体时，那股酸涩更强烈、更辛辣——拉基蒂奇忆起他们在这张床上的上一次缠绵还是近一个月前。和上一次的相反，他的抽插犹如漫不经心地轻缓，更多时候是压在莫德里奇身上亲吻，吻他最爱的颈侧，控制力度地吻得深情、又不至于留下会让别人发现他们交欢过的紫红印记。

莫德里奇在他的公寓留了下来，因忙碌的学习和刚才的床事而疲惫，轻松地走进梦乡，被窝里的身体跟随平稳的呼吸起伏。拉基蒂奇尝试搂抱他，看到身旁的人动了身子后抬起一点手臂，不再有动静后才敢将手臂放在莫德里奇身上。

莫德里奇开始常往拉基蒂奇打工的书店跑。最开始还是跟着朋友，后面自己来，抱着猫在未整理的书堆里看书或写作业，和店长混熟后——店长看他完全能镇住那只橘猫——开始抱着笔记本电脑在角落里忙自己的事。说是不喜欢图书馆的氛围，宿舍的灯光和暖气不够好，在这里闻着纸香、听来回的人群的脚步声学习还不错。

他等拉基蒂奇下班，偶尔是傍晚，通常是深夜。吃完晚饭或夜宵后去拉基蒂奇的公寓，或是趁室友不在时回莫德里奇的宿舍。拉基蒂奇趴在莫德里奇身上冲撞时吻他的头发，在金棕发丝中吻出一缕橘色的毛，他不满地说“你和猫的关系真好”， _比和我的关系都好_ ，莫德里奇笑着回“它最近喜欢趴在我的头上睡觉，有时候还舔我的头发”。

在事后，他同拉基蒂奇讲起少年时期的恋情：两个不懂事人的相恋，因为双方过火的直白，最终不下争锋地闹得共同受伤。他咬上拉基蒂奇的锁骨，说他回避恋爱，不是因为不想再让自己受伤，而是也不想让喜欢的人痛苦。他知道自己长大了，过分的直白会见好就收，但有太多未浮上水面的缺陷可以在恋爱关系中暴露。

_你已经让我痛苦了。_ 拉基蒂奇差点把责备的话说出口。但想到莫德里奇和自己一样，实际也是人与人间的情感的受害者，最后他只是一言不发地搂抱过他。让一切顺其自然，不去思考关系何时会终结，只要把“认真拥抱当下的每一个时刻”这件事做好。

冬天步入尾声时，橘猫已经开始放弃尊严地完全听从莫德里奇的指令，莫德里奇开始在拉基蒂奇的公寓里留下洗漱用品与衣物，拉基蒂奇由打工赚来的钱也足够买他想要的图册。

电话那头的人说他今天在教授那边忙，没法去书店，抱歉。这边的拉基蒂奇说不需要抱歉，只是对方不在，这边的橘猫有点难对付。它正打着滚“喵呜”直叫，想把莫德里奇唤来。

“今晚见？”

“今晚见。”

拉基蒂奇挂断电话，手机丢进口袋，撸了一把小猫的头后继续工作，把新到的书编排进书架。整理完后蹲下身，手指甲盖滑过书脊寻找他要的那套稀有图册。

_不见了。_

店长正好走过，看他一脸失落，问：“出什么事了吗？”

拉基蒂奇如实回答。

走到家门前时，拉基蒂奇发现莫德里奇早已在等候，抱着一个大而扁的纸盒坐在楼梯上发呆。他放盒子靠墙，然后起身，拍拍屁股上的灰，说“它今天蹭你了吗”，然后拍掉拉基蒂奇大衣上的猫毛。

拉基蒂奇低头望面前的莫德里奇，问：“是你买走了那些图册吗，卢卡？”

手指捏下一根半白半橘的短毛，莫德里奇发愣。靠墙放的纸盒待会肯定会被习惯帮忙搬东西的拉基蒂奇扛起。他只要一扛起，就会知道里面装着什么。莫德里奇多少次看过他偶尔不专心工作，躲在书架间把底层的那套图册取出，抱了又抱。

再多的狡辩毫无意义，手掌停留在拉基蒂奇的胸膛，莫德里奇为难地回答：“……我本想等你生日时寄到你家。”

“你不用对我这么好。” _难道你忘了我们的关系么_ ，“卢卡，我们只是……”

“我只是想对一个好人好一点，不可以吗？”

狡猾地用了拉基蒂奇在莫德里奇宿舍里说过的话。不，但这些不一样。对一个只存肉体关系的炮友好，一点付出就足够，像他那天那样的一瓶酒和一点食品也可以。

“可是那些很贵，我想你动用了你的奖学金，或其它的什么的……”

拉基蒂奇的小小责备原本还要继续下去，却被莫德里奇打断。

“我只是想对喜欢的人好一点，这也不可以吗？

他听莫德里奇继续说，说他不懂恋爱和恋爱的方式——天性原因还是年少恋爱余留的创伤他不知道——比如现在，他给拉基蒂奇买昂贵的图册们，可能会惹他生气，但这行为不完全是冲动。他斟酌再三，觉得这是可以接受的方式，但“不知道你是否会觉得这是可以接受的方式”，恋人就是常在这种“可接受范围”的理解差距间起冲突。

“我还是……还是希望你会收下。我暂时想不出有什么能够对你好的方式，我……”

“直白就是最好的方式。”拉基蒂奇弯腰抱过纸盒，从口袋里掏出家钥匙。

“……什么？”

插入锁孔的钥匙转动，“直白，卢卡。直白地说你喜欢我，这就是喜欢我的最好方式。”

拉基蒂奇拉开家门，踏入半步，伸手打开客厅的暖光灯，光线穿过间隙洒在莫德里奇脸上，把淡色的眉毛照得闪耀。

不再等候，拉基蒂奇继续说：“然后爱我，温柔地爱我，热烈地爱我，这样就够了。我也会不遗余力地对你好。我想要的一直只有这个，卢卡。”

霞光的红粉色在莫德里奇脸颊晕开。那是嘴唇舌头的颜色，身体深处的颜色，高潮肌肤的颜色，大脑褶皱的颜色，隐藏秘密的颜色，害羞时泛起的颜色，恋爱的颜色。

踏入温暖的房间，丢下背包，深呼吸后鼓起勇气，莫德里奇搂上拉基蒂奇的肩膀，念着陌生的“我喜欢你”。语言符号只能支撑心理现实的一部分，在他心脏中瞬间爆破的情感的另一部分在语句中被扭曲和消解，莫德里奇反复喃着“喜欢”与“爱”，却觉得这些只能表达情感的万分之一，迷恋、相思、胆怯、昏热、焦灼、创痛，还有太多太多被隐藏在之下。但先将那些搁置在旁吧，他咬住“爱”那个字眼，说会温柔地爱拉基蒂奇，热烈地爱拉基蒂奇。这些直白的话，拉基蒂奇等得太久，他也等了很久。


End file.
